1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device with a PTC polymer element. Namely the present invention relates to such PTC polymer elements in which a constriction in terms of a reduction of the cross-sectional area perpendicular to a main current direction is formed, wherein that constriction defines a web. The term web relates to a portion of the PTC polymer element extending in that main current direction over a length wherein a minimum cross-sectional area of that constriction is included in that web and that web essentially maintains said minimum cross-sectional area over that length of extension.
2. Prior Art
EP 0 655 760 A2 shows that electrical devices comprising PTC polymer elements can effectively be used for overcurrent limitation purposes. In this document the PTC polymer element is connected in series with a load interrupter. It is intended that the PTC polymer element limits overcurrents to current values that can easily be interrupted by the load interrupter.
The high-voltage capabilities of the PTC polymer elements can be improved according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,184 and 5,414,403. These documents propose to combine PTC polymer elements and varistor elements or linear resistor elements in order to avoid too high local electrical fields within the PTC polymer material during switching. A nonlinear response behaviour of the PTC polymer material can be distributed in this way. It is to be noted that the term PTC polymer element as used within this description and in the claims also covers such PTC polymer elements which besides the mere PTC polymer material comprise filler materials or elements with linear resistance characteristics or resistance characteristics being nonlinear with temperature, electrical field strength (varistors), pressure etc.
What is also known in the prior art is to provide PTC polymer elements having constrictions in the current carrying cross-sectional area, i.e. in the cross-sectional area perpendicular to the main current direction. Such constrictions can be found e.g. in EP 0 038 715 B1. This document intends to achieve a very rapid tripping of the PTC polymer material within the constriction by this specific design. What is also shown in this document, namely in FIG. 5C, is a constriction defining a web, that web extending in the direction between two electrodes, consequently in the main current direction, over a certain length.
Based on the above cited prior art the technical. problem underlying the present invention is to provide a novel electrical device with a PTC polymer element with improved electrical performance.
This problem is solved by an electrical device according to claim 1. In this electrical device, a web of a constriction in the PTC polymer element extends over a length of at least 5 mm. Even more preferred values are lengths of at least 7, 10, 15 or even 20 mm.
With these values for the length of the web, the switching capability in terms of voltage of the PTC polymer element, and thus of the complete electrical device, can strongly be improved compared to the prior art. E. g. the above named EP 0 038 715 does not mention such long webs at all. Now, the inventors have found that the voltage resistivity of a single trip zone within the PTC polymer material can much be improved by using a long web, that web, by carrying the highest current density within the PTC polymer element, being predetermined to include the trip zone. By avoiding a movement of the borders of the trip zone out of the web, a favourable combination of accelerated trip dynamics on the one hand and high voltage-withstand capability on the other hand can be secured. Thus, for a fast electrical device with voltage switching capabilities in a voltage range of e.g. 690 Vrms, the electrical device according to the invention can preferably be used without any series connection of trip zones.
Thus, the invention is used for protecting an electrical circuit of overcurrent and short-circuit current, preferably at a system voltage of 690 Vrms and more. Therein, preferably, the whole range of fault scenario from only small overcurrents to prospective short-circuit currents of e.g. up to 50-100 kA should be safely limited and, in a preferred combination with a load switch, switched off.
An important advantage of the invention in its combination of fast and voltage stable current limitation lies in the fact, that fast tripping reduces the let-through energy which can, if too large, damage the PTC polymer element. Thus, a fast enough current limitation also in cases of high voltages across the electrical device means that its action can be repetitive, e.g. at least five times for heavy short-circuit limitation. Therefore, the typical time to suppress a short-circuit current to zero should be much smaller than a quarter period of the respective system, e.g. much smaller than 5 ms.
In view of a sufficient current-carrying capacity, the effect of cooling of the web by the rest of the PTC polymer volume can be important. Relatively high current loads necessitate such cooling in order to avoid a tripping at high but permissible current values. This aspect of the invention has to be considered together with the fact that a very high voltage capacity can best be reached by very long webs. For the system voltage range between e.g. 500 Vrms and 12 kVrms, it is therefore preferred, to use webs not longer than 150 mm. Depending on whether the voltage-withstand capability or the current-carrying capability is more important, also webs not longer than 80, 40 or even not longer than 30 mm can be preferred.
However, this does not generally exclude to use very long webs in the area of for example 120 mm (for e.g. 12 kVrms) or even 360 mm (e.g. for 36 kVrms), according to the invention.
Further, in order to improve the thermal conduction to webs of considerable length, holes adjacent to such webs can be filled by an electrically insulating material instead of air.
A second aspect important for the above named cooling effect of the PTC polymer volume for the constriction and the web is the aperture angle of the constriction, as seen from the web. This aperture angle is defined in one longitudinal sectional plane containing the main current direction. At least in one of these planes, that aperture angle should preferably be at least 1000 in total. As can be taken from the embodiments, this total angle is to be regarded as a sum of a right-hand aperture angle and a left-hand aperture angle having their respective apex points separated from each other. Essentially, these apex points are located at the right and the left side, respectively, of the web as seen in the main current direction. It is not necessary that these two partial aperture angles are identical, but it is preferred. Further, the line segments on both side of the constriction being angled by the aperture angles with respect to the main current direction do not necessarily have to be regularly shaped, as appears from the definition of an angle. It is sufficient, if a line segment can be defined as a mean value in order to define an aperture angle. However, essentially straight inclined flanks on both sides of the web are preferred.
Even more preferred lower limits for the total aperture angle are 105xc2x0, 110xc2x0, 115xc2x0 and 120xc2x0. As already stated above, these minimum aperture angles relate to at least one longitudinal sectional plane through the constriction. All the longitudinal sectional planes through the constriction can show different aperture angles, but preferably they are the same. However, also a two-dimensional constriction, wherein only one longitudinal sectional plane shows the above defined aperture angle, and a second longitudinal sectional plane perpendicular to the first one shows no constriction at all, is possible. Usually, this form is easier to manufacture.
In any case, the combination of high current-carrying capacity and fast tripping dynamics can be achieved. Especially, large aperture angles mean short overall lengths of the PTC polymer element in the main current direction in that the constriction(s) is/are short but pronounced. Thereby the overall ohmic resistance in the normally conducting state can be minimised. This is especially important, because the, according to the invention preferred, long webs necessarily lead to a certain increase in ohmic resistance compared to shorter webs. However, with these long webs series connections of shorter webs can be avoided or at least the number of series-connected constrictions be reduced, which again leads to an improvement of the overall ohmic resistance.
Also, it has been proved, that for medium and high fault currents the above minimum aperture angles provide for a simultaneous tripping action of series-connected constrictions so that such series connections can be realised with reduced risk of destruction of the first tripping constriction. Further, this problem can be alleviated by a parallel connection of normal or varistor resistors. If, however, series connections are completely avoided, parallel resistors or varistors are only needed to limit the maximum switching voltage to suitable values, and also smallest overcurrents can be switched off.
According to the above, it is possible to increase the voltage-withstand capacity of the electrical device according to the invention preferably by means of a lengthening of the web structure compared to a series connections of constrictions. Further, in order to further improve the current-carrying capacity for a certain minimum cross-sectional area of one constriction, parallel connections can be chosen. All in all, also a matrix array of constrictions is possible. Preferably, these combinations occur in the same PTC polymer piece without avoidable material transitions.
In any case, the overall reduction of the cross-sectional area perpendicular to the main current direction should preferably be larger than by a factor of three, more preferably by a factor of four or more. As regards the material aspect of the invention, preferably a polymer matrix essentially made of a thermoplastic polymer is used. The preferred choice for this thermoplastic material is polyethylene. With a thermoplastic characteristic of the PTC matrix, the PTC polymer element as a whole can be formed by injection moulding or extrusion, both being very economical methods. For these forming methods, it is preferred to use high-density polyethylene.
Preferred quantitative ranges for the inclusion of the conductive filler material inherent to PTC polymer materials are 20-50 Vol.-%, more preferably 25-46 Vol.-% and even more preferably 30-43 Vol.-% (with respect to the total volume of the PTC polymer material). A preferred choice for this (first) conductive filler material is TiB2.
Besides that first filling material, the PTC polymer material may include a second filler material having varistor characteristics. This second filler material preferably is SiC. The preferred quantity ranges are 10-30 Vol.-%, preferably 12-28 Vol.-% and more preferably 14-26 Vol.-% of that second filler material.
These filler materials are included in powder form dispersed in the polymer matrix. The first filler material should be of metallic conductivity, i.e. should have a specific resistance of 10xe2x88x923 xcexa9cm, at most. This excludes e.g. carbon black. The second filler material having varistor characteristics should have a specific resistance of not more than 50 xcexa9cm at electric fields of 2000 V/cm and more. Its specific resistance should be larger than 10xe2x88x922 xcexa9cm on the other hand.
Further the average particle size of the second filler material should be larger than the one of the first filler material, namely by a factor of 2-5. Preferred ranges for the particle sizes are 10 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm for the first filler material and 20 xcexcm to 250 xcexcm for the second filler material.
The above mentioned thermoplastic polymer matrix is preferably comprised in an amount of 30-55 Vol.-% and more preferably of 37-50 Vol.-%. According to the results of the inventors, the above specified PTC polymer material, at a predetermined voltage, shows a notably large zone of high resistance (xe2x80x9chot zonexe2x80x9d). If, according to the invention, the length of the web in the constriction is large enough to include this hot zone, remarkably high voltage withstand capacities can be achieved. Further, with a design according to the invention, the damages produced in the PTC polymer element during tripping action can obviously be reduced compared to conventional examples. This has let to the result, that the increase of the xe2x80x9ccold resistancexe2x80x9d i.e. the resistance in the normal conducting state, after especially the first tripping action is much lower than conventionally. As appears from the description of the embodiments following hereinbelow, this seems to be a result of the reduced let-through energy.